


The Rising of Emrys

by tigris45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emrys is a young sorcerer and daughter to the King of Dragor. She has been training with her magic ever since she was a small girl. Suddenly, her father, Balinor, tells her that she will be marry Prince Arthur Pendragon. What's more shocking is the prince's father has banned magic from his kingdom. Emrys is appalled. She can't refuse her father, but she knows she will hate this arrangement. Days before they are set to leave to meet the Pendragons, siege is laid to their kingdom. Emrys flees with the head of her father's guard. Overnight, Emyrs finds herself in Camelot, posing as a training phycian with her grandfather, Gaius, Royal Physician of the Kingdom of Camelot. Emrys is left to hide who she really is, and keep the prince from falling head over heels for her before they meet to be wed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm in the study, practicing magic when there's a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call over my shoulder. I hear the heavy wooden door swing open.

"Darling!" The entering voice is my mother.

I set down the pot gently, as not to break it, before I turn to her. "Yes, Mother?"

"Super is ready, sweetheart. I wanted to escort you myself."

I smile. My mother can be very endearing, but I love her as much as she loves me. Hunith is probably the most caring person I've ever met. The only person that can even come close is her husband and my father and King of Dragor, Balinor. He is Lord of the Dragons and ruler of this kingdom. Not many other people like him, other than his own people. As he practices magic, as do I, his daughter. They think he is not worthy of nobility due to his magic and should be put to death. The most outspoken of these people is Uther, King of Camelot. "Thank you, Mother. I always enjoy surprise visits from you."

She smiles fondly at me and takes me under her arm. "We have good new for you," she says as we make our way to the dinner hall.

"Oh? And what would it be?" I ask suspiciously.

"You'll find out," Mother giggles.

I giggle with her. We find ourselves in the hall, with Father waiting patiently at the head of the table.

"My darling girls!" he bellows. "How was training?" he asks me.

"Wonderful. Talkien says I've made astouding progress." He is our Court Sorcerer.

"I'm glad to hear it! Before long, all I'll need to protect this kingdom are the two of you."

"Father stop!" I say, sitting. "You know that's not true. You have so many willing knights, sorcerers and dragons on your side since the Great Purge. You'll never need or have just the two of us."

"Of course you're right, Emrys."

Servants appear with platters of food to set in front of us, as well as goblets of wine. I eat for a moment, after thanking the servants, before Father begins speaking.

"I'm sure your mother had told you we have news."

I nod, sipping my wine. It burns my throat, but it's what we drink.

"Then, I guess it's time it is out. Emrys, we may be able to find peace with Camelot."

"Really? That's great news!"

"Yes it is. Uther has agreed to meet with us, on his terms. Arthur will be with him."

I'm starting to sense where this is going.

"We are planning to marry you off to Arthur."

"Excuse me!" I stand up knocking my chair to the ground. I knew that's where this was going to end up, but in all honestly, I hate the idea. "How can you do that to me? Uther would kill me! Do you realize that? He would have me burnt at the stake!"

"Not if he doesn't realize you have magic. It isn't well known outside our kingdom that you have magic, Emrys. Uther has no idea. Maybe you can sway Arthur to be more sympathetic so when he is king, things will change in Camelot."

"I can't believe you would do this to me. You're making me a prisoner." The tears have begun to flow by now. I am going to be trapped the rest of my life in a kingdom where magic is forbidden with the penalty of death.

"Emrys, things will not always be this way. It is up to you to change them. I thought you would be happy!"

I don't respond because I'm out of the dining hall and halfway up the stairs to my chambers. Crying I run past servants, pushing them out of my way. I can't think straight. How can they do this to me? They know magic means everything to me. Everything is awful, just plain awful.

I sit on my bed, crying for who knows how long. A soft knock on my door makes me look up. It cracks open and I see my maid, Arlya. "M'lady, I have supper for you. You didn't anything before you ran out. I thought you might be hungry."

Thank the Lord above for Arlya. "Oh, thank you, Arlya. My God bless your soul. You are truly wonderful. I uncurl myself from the ball I had been in and scramble over to the table where Arlya sets the food.

"Of course, m'lady. I should warn you the King may want to speak with you after you've eaten. He's worried for you."

I roll my eyes. "He can't be to worried if he's marrying me off to Arthur Pendragon."

Arlya blushes. "Well, m'lady, I've heard he's quite handsome."

"If only looks counted for what was in one's heart," I scoff.

Arlya bows he head and doesn't say anything.

I eat quickly, knowing the sooner I get it over with, the sooner I can sleep, and hopefully never reawaken. "Thank you Arlya, you are dismissed."

I finish eating and take a look in the mirror. My eyes are red. My hair is horrendous. I have bags under my eyes. Lovely. That's the last thing I needed in this wonderful day. 

"Emrys?" Father asks, opening the door slightly.

"What? Come to tell me more about my prison?" I sit down on my bed rather harshly, crossing my arms and refusing to look at him. I can't believe he is condemning me like this!

"Emrys, I know you're upset, but look on the bright side; you have a chance to change Camelot's crowned Prince's mind about magic. You can convince him of it's good.

"Father, this is ridiculous! Arthur would never listen to me! At least not until his father is gone. I'm not even sure he would listen to me then!"

"Of course he would! You'd be his wife. Any man in his right mind listens to the concerns of his wife and takes them seriously."

"Well, Arthur nor Uther are in their right minds."

"Uther, maybe not, but Arthur still is."

I don't respond. I can't believe I'm giving in. Father was always able to break down even my tallest of walls. By now, he's sitting next to me on the bed, but I still can't look at him. 

"Emrys, please. This is very vital to the survival of both kingdoms. Uther knows it. I know it. Please, Emrys, you must know it too."

"Father, please don't make me do this. I can't do this. Please, anything but this."

"Emrys, this needs to happen. I love you. You know I would never intentionally put you in danger. You will be safe."

"How can you promise this? I'm a sorcerer, and Uther hunts sorcerers."

"Your grandfather is the Court Physician. He will take care of you. He will protect you from Uther's wrath. You have nothing to fear. Emrys, I love you so much, and both kingdom's need this dearly. It will ensure that both kingdom's survive. Please, Emrys. What more can I do?" He wipes at a tear that falls on my cheek. 

"Okay, Father. I will do it, for you."

"Thank you, darling." He embraces me tightly as my tears flows. He releases me and hold me at arms length. "Now, get some rest. We have a big couple of days ahead."

I nod, sniffling. This is not what I wanted, but I can see how important it is to my father. "Let Arlya back in when you leave please."

Father nods and slips out the door. Arlya rushes in and bows in front of me. "What can I do, m'lady?"

"Help me dress for bed," I say. I slide off the huge bed and walk behind the screen. Arlya drape my night dress over it to change into. It takes me longer than normal. I keep breaking out in tears of the thought of leaving. In a few short days, I will meet Arthur for the first time. In a few shorts weeks, I will move to Camelot. In a few short months, I will be wed to Arthur. It all so overwhelming. 

I finally am able to get dressed. Arlya guides me to my bed. She helps tuck me in and consoles me. "M'lady, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Everyone tells of how good Arthur is. He loves his people. He has even argued with his father over sorcery. I'm sure you'll be just fine," she say as she wipes tears from my face. 

"Thank you, Arlya." I smile weakly at her.

She strokes my hair. "Sleep well, my lady." I watch as she goes around snuffing out all the candles. 

"Good night!" I call to her.

"Good night," she responds, before slipping out and closing the door behind her. 

I shift in bed, trying to fall asleep. It is slow to come. I find myself thinking of when I was little, memories around the palace, the people who serve us. Everything is going to be so different in Camelot. There will be no dragons to ride. No goblins to get into trouble with. No unicorns to ride faster than wind itself. No pixies to taunt. No fairies to dance with. No mermaids to swim with. No magic to practice. My life will be utterly different, so completely turned upside down. I'm not sure how I will handle it, if at all. But, now, all I can do is hope that Arthur truly is different from his father.


	2. Siege

Day pass and preparations to make way for Camelot are well on their way. The entire staff seems to be some part of the process. The cooks are preparing food for Father and I. The maids are making sure all our clothes are packed. The stable boys are grooming the horses as well as preparing saddle gear. The knights are training. Laundry is being washed. Shoes are being polished. Horseshoes are being made. Bridles polished. Hair combed. Bed made. It's all a great ordeal. I sit in my window sill, watching it all take place. I never thought this day would come. None of it seems possible. 

"Tea, m'lady?" Arlya asks. 

I wave her over. She pours me a cup and hands it carefully to me. I take a sip and it scalds my tongue. I lick my lips, trying to stave the heat. 

"Is it too hot, m'lady?" Arlya asks anxiously. 

"It's fine. Do not worry about it. I'm sure you have other duties to return to."

"Of course, m'lady." She bows and exits, leaving the teapot on the table towards the center of the room.

I blow on the hot liquid, staring out the window. So much is going on. It's all quite hard to keep track of. I take another sip of tea as a patrol of knights swoop through the courtyard. They seem to be in a very intense conversation. I see Father join them. He seems just as intense as the rest of them. Something about his face... Something is not right. 

Father calls more guards and knights over to him. Before long, they are all off to go do something or other, but something is not right. I can hear shouting down the hallways. I can't quite make out what they are saying. But, it is defiantly not good. 

As the day goes on, I stay by window. I really just don't want to do anything. I want to wallow in my misery and not be seen. Plenty goes on in the courtyard, more then I would think. It almost looks like the knights are preparing for war. The only other thing they could possibly doing by moving all those weapons is taking them to cleaning. That's the explanation I go with. Father wants everything to look good before we leave. I just hope it stays that way. I eat a little at dinner time, but by the time supper rolls around, I ravening. 

"M'lady," Arlya says as she enters. 

"Hello. Supper time is finally upon us."

She chuckles with me and goes to get a dress suitable for supper. She helps me change, brushes my hair, and powders my face. 

"Arlya, I never tell you how happy I am to have you. On days like today, I can definatly see you are the best person I've ever known." I see her blush in the mirror.

"Thank you, m'lady." She ducks her head and continues brushing my hair.

I worry she doesn't understand that I am being one hundred percent honest with her right now. She is truly one the sweetest, kindest people I've ever known in my entire life and she serves me day in and day out without question. She is always there to comfort me. She is by my side in times of danger. She is the truest friend I could ask for. "I truly mean it, Arlya."

"I know you do, m'lady. Thank you. I truly appreciate it." She sets the brush on the vanity top. "There. You are ready."

I smile and give her my hand to help me stand. She follows just behind me. I am quick to notice the two guards and a knight, a knight I know very well, posted outside my chambers."Owen, what is going on? Am I under some kind of watch?" I ask the knight.

Owen is head of the knights. He is strong and skilled with a sword. I've never met someone as skilled as he, except maybe my father. He is also a very handsome man. He has a chiseled face with flowing locks of gold. His green eyes sparkle like emeralds. Part of me always wished for Owen. But, he is a chilvorous knight. He has always been polite to turn me down, but only after giving me some kind of clue that he would if he could. That might have been part of my reluctance to marry Arthur. I had truly hope that one day Owen and I might court and eventually marry.

"No, not at all m'lady. The King has requested that I step up security a bit. Nothing to worry about."

I nod, not buying it on bit. Something is going on. Although, I can't figure out what. Both Arlya and Owen follow behind me down to the dining hall where a long line of food await. There are more guards by the dining hall and knights stationed inside. I had noticed at least one guard at every entrance to the palace on our way down. I wish Owen would tell me what is going on. Mother sits with a knight named Sayer at her shoulder as well. A pair of guards close the door behind my entourage. All this security is making me nervous. I want to know what is going on. 

Father glances up at me as I sit down, but does nothing else. Arlya rushes around to bring me a drink as well as a plate and silverware seeing as Mother and Father have already started without me. The hall is dead silent as Arlya pours my wine. No one moves, except for Father and Mother who continue eating. The silence is unnerving. 

I eat for what seems like hours, just due to the silence. Finally I can't take it anymore. "Father, what is going on? What is with the guards and the knights. I saw weapons like canons and catapults being hauled through the square today. What is going on?"

"Nothing, darling. You needn't worry yourself. Everything will be taken care of," Mother says.

"I didn't ask you!" I snap. "Father, tell me what is going on!"

"Sit down and finish your supper! Your do not speak to your Mother like that and you certainly don't speak to me like that!" Father is on his feet. his sudden outburst scares me momentarily and forces me to sit in silence. Lovely. Now, I'll never get an answer. 

When I finish, Owen and Arlya follow me. Owen looks... stricken. He looks like he wants to tell me, but is under a spell of my father's not to. Sometimes I hate magic, but that's only when it's used against me. It can be quite annoying. 

"My lady?" Owen asks, before I disappear into my chambers.

"Yes, Owen?" I hold onto the door and turn to look at him. 

"Whatever happens tonight..." He takes a shaky breath. "Know... just know that I'm here to protect you no matter what, and I will do my job well."

I take a moment to let what he said settle in. All today, they were preparing for battle. Something, someone, is coming for us and will be upon us tonight. I take a deep breath and smile up at him. "I am glad to hear it, Owen." With that I disappear into my chambers with Arlya. 

"M'lady, what do you wish to wear to bed tonight?" She rifles through my wardrobe, trying to find a night dress. 

"It's alright Arlya. Please, find somewhere safe to hide. I will take care of myself tonight."

"M'lady?" she asks. I can tell she's confused. I would be too in her position. 

"Trust me. Hide, please Arlya. Go!"

Her eyes widen with fear, but she does as I say. I sigh in relief when the door sounds its heavy thud of closing. Now, tonight I will sleep in my training trousers and tunic, as well as my thick boots for riding and walking. It may not be comfortable, but I know that there is a possiblity that I will have to get up and out quickly tonight. 

Once done dressing for the night, I pack a small bag or essentials. Mostly just simple things that really aren't essential, all except a dagger Owen had given me for my birthday last year. Finally satisfied, I lay down to bed. At first, all seems well. All is quiet and peaceful. I can hear the crickets. I think I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, there are shouts all around. The clang of metal comes from outside. 

"My lady!" Owen burst through my door. "Quickly, my lady, we must go!" He hauls me out of bed, which makes me grateful for my choice of wearing my training clothes. I grab my sack from the table as we run past. 

I am not quite as fast as him as he pulls me through corridors of the palace. "Owen! Where are we going?"

"Not now, my lady!" His response is quick and clipped. He continues to haul me through hallways, down and down into the depths of the palace. Eventually he pulls me down a hallway I've never been. It is dark, not like the rest of the palace isn't, but there are no windows to even catch moonlight. No torches flare with light. It is almost complete darkness other than the small bit of light coming from where we came. There is no sound. I can't hear the fighting outside, or the shouts of the guard as they run down the hallway, blocking the light for quick seconds at a time.

"Owen, where are we?" I whisper. I don't know I feel the need to whisper. I guess I don't want to break the silence. 

"A secret tunnel, created by the King's grandfather when this palace was built. It was meant to smuggle royalty out of the citadel at times of great need, much like this one."

"Owen, will you please tell me what is going on now?"

He shakes his head. "Not until we are out and far away."

He continues down the corridor until it gets to dark to see. "Light please?"

I laugh a little before casting a spell. Fire lights in my hand and we continue down. The farther we get, the more cobwebs there are. I cough at the dust every now and again. 

"We are almost there."

"We are?" It seems a little sudden. How can we already be there? I mean, I'd love a quick escape, but it just doesn't seem reasonable. Owen stops in front of me. All I can see is a rock wall. We've come to a dead end. Wonderful. Owen reaches out a pushed a little rock I wouldn't have even noticed. Slowly, the rest of the wall slides away, revealing that we are in a hole deep in the ground with the woods outside the palace above us. Owen hauls himself out of the hole in the ground. I smoother my fire before Owen reaches down to pull me out too.

"Come, this way." He continues to pull me along back at the palace. We run through the woods until we reach a cave by a lake. "Stay here." He goes into the cave leaving my completely alone. I quickly pull out my dagger, back to the cave. I still can't hear the fighting. How can we be so far away from the palace already? It's strange. 

"Here."

I whip around to see Owen leading two horses out of the cave. He has changed from his knights armor and cape to more common dress. One is my favorite horse. The other is the one Owen normally rides. Both are equipped with supplies for a long ride. I smile at Morgan and stroke her velvety nose. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Camelot. But not as us."

"What?" I ask incredulously. He mounts Dresden. 

"We are going to Camelot," he says slowly, enunciating each word as if for a toddler. I cross my arms and glare at him. "But not as us."

"Yeah. I got that. But, what do you mean?"

"Get on your horse, Emrys."

My mouths drops. He just called me Emrys. He never calls me Emrys. It's always my lady or Princess. He must have realized his mistake because he stumbles for a moment over his words. "I... I'm... I am so very sorry, my lady. But, please, we must make haste. I will explain on the way."

I stare at him a moment longer before mounting Morgan. "Let's ride!"

We take off in the direction of Camelot. Obviously, Owen knows better than me because he's probably been staring at maps for the past twenty four hours or so and knows exactly where we are in comparison to Camelot. I can't tell you where, but I'm sure he can. As light begins to peak over the horizon, Owen pulls Dresden to a stop. "We either rest here for a few hours, or keep pushing until dark and find a place to hide."

I think for a moment, believing he is leaving it up to me. He stares at me while I figure out which would be best. I'm not tired. I got several hours of sleep before being woken by the siege. Although, dark is a long time away. "Can we stop for food?" 

Owen nods. "Quickly, when the horses are drinking."

"Then, let's go."

Owen gives a quick smile before kicking Dresden into action again. I follow in suit, and we re riding again. I've never been this deep into the forest. It really quit beautiful. So untouched by human hands. So far from the reaches of civilization. Everything is so green. Everything is so perfect. Everything is so pure. Everything looks beautiful in the light of the rising sun. I can see the dew on the branches of the trees, even as we race past. The little bugs crawling in the bark of the trees. The flowers blooming, welcoming the day. The birds singing softly in their nests. And, every once and a while, I think I see a flick of a white tail: a unicorn. 

No one else would notice these things or even could. Magic can do many beautiful things. I think that's what people like Uther don't understand. They can't see the beauty in something as powerful as magic. All the can see is the threat of someone more powerful than them and the evil of corruption that comes with power, even though they are corrupt themselves. 

We stop for water about an hour later. The horses are exhausted. There's no way Owen could've pushed them anymore. We will probably have to take more frequent break now, or walk them more. But, we are almost out of Dragor, which was the goal of the day in order to get away. Owen and I tie the reins to trees, although the horses aren't going to go anywhere. They're barely able to stand and drink.

I take a swig from my canteen and fish a little food from the saddle bags. "Will you tell me what all has happened now?"

Owen takes a deep breath and nods. "I will now." He pops a piece of bread into his mouth. "Carlyon is attacking Dragor right now. Cenred believe that by taking Dragor, he will have a better shot of defeating Camelot. He came with an army that outmatched us five to one. Our citadel is almost as impregnable as Camelot, along with a hundred odd sorcerers. The King has confident Cenred will return wounded with his tail between his legs, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. He wanted me to take you to Camelot as soon as the fighting began. We planned all day, setting the horses where we did, because Cenred was attacking from the other direction. I spent hours outside your chambers going over maps of how to get to Camelot. We cannot go as Princess Emrys and Knight Owen. Uther wanted our arrival to be on his terms as to prevent any magic users to enter his kingdom. Before we enter Camelot's citadel you will change into a peasent's dress. We will use different names, and deposit you with your grandfather. I will find work in the lower town, and we will go about our lives until we recieve word that all is well. We will meet the King outside of Camelot's borders a day before Uther and Arthur are to ride to meet us. The King and Arlya will be waiting with clothes for you. We will meet the Prince and things will go on as planned. Any questions?"

I shake my head at first, trying to comprehend all the information he just thew at me. I can't believe this is what has happened. Father is so worried about Cenred he actually has to send me to Grandfather. I will probably see Prince Arthur before I actually meet him as Princess Emrys. So much can go wrong, but I can see it is the only way if Cenred is really that much of a threat. The only question I can think of is, "What names will we be going by?"

Owen chuckles. "Out of everything you could be confused about and that's it?"

I nod. "Yes. I can understand where Father is coming from. I know him better than pretty much anyone. If this is what he thinks is best, it is what we do. Now, what is my new name?"

Owen smiles. "Merlin."

My brow scrunches. "I can't go by that! It's a boy's name!"

Owen laughs. "That is what the king has decided. It is what you go by."

I huff. I guess if it's such a little thing to be bother by, and it's truly the only thing bothering in this who escapade, then I really shouldn't be so prude. But, it hurts that Father would wish to call me by a boy's name. 

Owen hops to his feet. "We need to get moving."

I am slower to get to my feet. I untie the reins all the while stroking Morgan's neck. It makes me wish for my dragon. I miss her so very much. All creatures of magic and those with magic share a special bond. We are all kin. Just like people, one creates bonds that are stronger than with others. My dragon, Aryliandle, emerged from her egg the same day I was born. Ever since that day, we have been inseparable. I was able to ride a dragon before I could walk or ride a horse. She must be missing me as well, hiding deep underneath the castle, safe from the fighting going on above her. Oh, how I wish she were here with me now.

I sigh and mount up. We take a slower pace at first, but gradually pick up, then slow back down. It is less exhausting on the horses and we are able to make it to Camelot's border by nightfall. 

Owen finds a small alcove in a rock wall. It's a little wet due to a small waterfall somewhere near abouts, but it is suitable enough. It is well hidden and well out of the way. Although not the most comfortable place I've ever slept, probably the best place that could be found in our circumstances. 

Owen and I settle in. When I fall asleep, I know Owen is still awake. I truly hopes he gets some sleep. I believe we are safe enough for the night.

The next day we keep the pace we did the day before and are able to make more distance due to less breaks for the horses. We eat on horseback, and try to take as few breaks as possible. Before I know it, we come into a clearing. Off in the distance, Camelot's citadel towers above the tree. 

"There it is. Camelot."


	3. Camelot

I'm sure we are several miles away from Camelot's citadel, but it looks like we'd be upon it in a matter of steps. It looks so huge!

"Impressive, isn't it?" Owen asks.

I nod, unable to form words to express how it appears to me.

"Well, let's keep moving." Owen kicks Dresden into action, but lightly. We are close enough he probably assumes we don't need to gallop full speed to get there today. Approaching the palace is something else. There is a huge gate with guards posted on either side. Neither move as we walk our horses in. 

"Owen?" I whisper.

"What?"

"Is it weird for two commoners to have horses?"

Owen is taken abback. I'm sure that's not something they thought of in their plans. "That's a good point. I'm not sure."

"Even still, we will have to find a place to stable them."

"You are right. Obviously, the King and I did not get quite this far with out plans. Our first goal was to get you out and make sure you were safe."

"So, where do we need to go? Where does my grandfather live?"

"He lives in the palace. He is the Court physician after all."

My head snaps to him. "I have.. to go into the palace."

"Well, yes," Owen says as if it's obvious. 

"Can't I just stay with you in the lower town?"

"Merlin, everything will be okay." I scowl at his use of my "new" name. He dismounts in front of a grungy looking Inn/Tavern/Stables. I dismount and hand the reins over to him.

"You take care now." I can't believe this is the last time I might see him for a while. We will be living in the same town, but I don't know when the next chance will be for us to see each other.

"You also." He embraces me for a quick second. It is all we get though. The inn keeper comes out. I gather my things from Morgan, whisper good-bye to her, and make way for the palace. Many people hustle about. Other stand by their carts, trying to sell their goods. Ahead, I hear a loud commotion. I turn the corner and find myself in the castle courtyard. A boy is running with a heavy wooden target on his back. I know it's heavy because Owen has made me carry one before for training. He says I don't have enough muscle. But what sorcerer needs muscle? A large group of man stands behind just one who is trowing knives at the poor boy. He has shortish blond hair and fair skin.

The boy stumbles when a knife makes a sure thunk in the wood. The targets rolls directly to my feet. I look to the blond man. "I think the boy's had enough-"

"Do you now? And who are you?" comes his swift reply, cutting me off. He smirks slightly, arrogance in everything he does: his posture, his smile, his eyes. 

I laugh once, not knowing how to respond. I've never been spoken to like that before. I'm a princess. "I'm..." Oh no. I can't tell him who I am. I'm supposed to be a commoner. "I'm Merlin."

"You're what?" he calls. "I couldn't quite hear."

Oh, if I were his princess he would be in the dungeons by now. How dare he speak to me like that. "Merlin! My name is Merlin!" I shout back. "Is that better for you?" 

He approaches me slowly, with a sly smile on his face. "Oh, yes. Much better. And do you know who I am Merlin?"

"How loud do I need to speak?" I ask in a considerably loud voice. "How hard of hearing are you?"

His mouth drops open, as if no one has ever insulted him to his face before. 

"And, no, I do not, sorry."

"Well, I could have your head for what you just said."

"Oh? So tell me, who are you that you could have me killed for speaking? The King?"

The man shakes his head, keeping his arrogant smile. "No. I'm Prince Arthur."

My eyes widen. This is man I have to marry? This is who I have to convince that magic is good and beautiful. I don't think he'd know beautiful if it hit him in the face, let alone let a girl he barely knows change his mind about it. If Father thinks I can do this, he has something else coming.

"Yes, Merlin. Now, I would suggest finding somewhere to run off to before I change my mind and do have you head chopped off." He starts to turn back to his buddies. But, I can't just let him have the last word.

"You are a filthy swine, you know that?" I ask, hiking my skirts up.

"What?" he asks, swinging around.

I don't respond. I am halfway to the castle entrance. I don't look back at him. I don't want to see his filthy little face. I'm glad I got on his royal little nerves. I mean, he got on mine, whether he knew it or not. Although, I think I made that pretty clear to him. 

"Where's the Court Physician?" I ask a guard. I follow his directions up a staircase and down a long hallway. A small wooden door is partially open. "Hello?" I peak my head in, but don't see anyone. "Gaius? Grandfather?" I ask, walking in a little farther.

"Who is it? Who's there?" I hear as someone starts pounding down a poorly built staircase to higher areas of the room.

"It's me..." I don't know whether to give my real name, or my fake name.

"Well that doesn't help me much, does it?" The old man that now stands before me is quite that, old. His long hair is white. He has no beard. His skin is wrinkly and he has one eye brow that is much higher than the other. Suddenly, his old eyes widen. "Emrys?" he says quietly. 

I look around before nodding hesitantly. 

A small gasp escapes him, before he hobbles over and shuts the door tightly. "Why are you here? In those clothes?" he asks looking me up and down. "Where's your Father? I thought you two were meeting Uther and Arthur in the woods."

"We were, but Dragor is under siege from Cenred. Father sent me with my knight, Owen, here with alias' for protection."

"What is yours?" Gaius asks urgently.

"Merlin."

Gaius takes a breath and nods. "Please, forgive me. I haven't very grandfatherly like, have I?" He smiles broadly at me, looking more like a grandfather than an old haggard physician. 

I smile back.

"My, my. I finally get to meet you." He comes in for a hug. I hug him back, happy to have some kind of fatherly comfort.

"How have you been, Merlin? I barely hear anything from your mother." He sits down on a wooden bench. I drop my things and sit with him.

"I've been well. I've been mastering my magic very easily lately."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No! I heard what you said. But, you have magic?"

I nod. How did he not know? I am his granddaughter after all.

"And your father was going to marry you off to the son of a man known for hunting sorcerers?"

I nod again. Did Mother or Father fill him in on all that was happening? The plan to change Arthur's mind about magic?

"Merlin, you must promise me you will keep your magic a secret, no matter the cost. Uther will kill you if he finds out."

"I know, Grandfather. Did Mother not tell you our plan? I am to marry Arthur, both father and son believing that I have no magic, and I am supposed to try to convise Arthur that magic can be used for good and is not always as evil as his father has made it out to be. So that when he is king, he can return magic to the realm, and I can be my true self around my husband."

"That is a very elaborate scheme of yours. I do hope you are able to pull it off, for the sake of your life, and the peace between the two kingdoms. And you mustn't call me grandfather around anybody but the two of us. Uther knows not of my daughter, or that she is married to your father. Is that understood?"

I hang my head. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Good. Now, let's get you settled in." He takes my hands to help me stand. "I have a spare bedroom in the back where you can stay."

"Thank you, Grandfather." I gather my things, grateful to have a place to rest. 

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" I turn to Grandfather, already responding to my new name. I scoff in my head, unhappy about the whole situation.

"Is there a plan of what happens when Dragor is no longer under siege?"

I nod. "I am to meet Father in the forest a day before Uther and Arthur ride to meet us."

Grandfather nods. "And where is this Owen? this knight of yours?"

"He's staying at the inn in the lower town."

Grandfather nods, thoughtfully. "Thank you, Merlin."

I nod happily at Grandfather before retreating into the back room. It isn't much of a room, but considering we spent the night in a cave last night, it's not as bad as it could be. There's a bed, a wardrobe, a table and chair, and a window with a stool to stand on. I set to work, putting my things away. Although it is work enough for the hands, it is not work enough for the mind. My thoughts keep wandering to Owen, and to Father. I wonder how the palace is faring back at home. I hope everyone is alright. I hope Owen is finding a job. 

"Now, I know it's probably not what you are used to..." Grandfather says walking into my room.

I smile at my grandfather. "It is perfectly fine, Grandfather. Father has always taught me how important it is to experience new things. This will just be a new adventure for me."

Grandfather chuckles. "Alright, Merlin." The use of that name reminds me of where I am and why.

"Grandfather, what will I be doing while we wait out the siege?"

"Well, if this is all just an adventure for you, I expect you will help me with my work."

"What do you need me for?" I can't imagine working as a physician. It's just not something I could do. 

"You'll help me by delivering remedies to those who have asked for them. You could be going to somewhere in the castle or down into the lower town. Have fun with it. It will give you a chance to learn the palace and the town before coming here later."

"Alright," I concede. I can see the usefulness and with how Grandfather is getting on, he needs the help. "I'll help you."

"Wonderful. But, now, I have a meeting with the king. You can either stay here, or come with me."

"Go with you, of course."

Grandfather smiles. "Remember, in anyone else's presence, I am not your Grandfather."

"Right." I nod. This is fantastic. I am getting to meet the king without him knowing it. Well, this could be either good or bad. 

I follow Grandfather through the winding hallways and staircases of the palace. Then, we enter the Grand Hall. An older man sits on the throne wearing a golden crown. it can only be Uther. Standing behind him on his left is Arthur, the little pig he is. I watch his eyes widen when he spots me. I give a little smirk of happiness to know he's surprised and not in a good way. Grandfather gives me a look that tells me he is curious, and probably furious too. He'll want to know how this happened once we are finished with the king. 

"Gaius, how wonderful to see you. And who is it you bring with you."

"This is my new assistant, Merlin. She will be helping me deliver drafts as well as helping me prepare things so she may learn the art for herself."

I nod, for Uther's satisfaction, and I suppose, Arthur's. I keep my hands crossed behind my back, and my head lowered just slightly. I can't break character while I'm here under the name Merlin. 

"Well, that's wonderful to know she will be around the castle. Now, down to business."

Gaius nods. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arthur looking at me. It's almost like he's confused how he didn't know who I was at our little run in earlier. 

"Sire, all of the sweating sickness is gone. It should not trouble Camelot for some time." 

"That wonderful news. Then, we'll be off to meet King Balinor and his daughter. Arthur, is everything prepared?"

"Of course, Father."

"Excellent."

"Actually, sire, I have news regarding them," Gaius says carefully. I understand his need for care. We are a magical kingdom after all. 

"And that is?" Uther promts. 

"Dragor is under siege. They have been for several days now. We have no way of knowing who has survived thus far, nor do we know if King Balinor and his daughter will be there to meet you. There was no time for them to leave. Siege began only days after the meeting date was set."

"Gaius, are you telling me that my son's future wife is in great peril?"

"Father, she's not actually my future wife," Arthur complains.

Oh yes I am.

"Oh, yes she is, Arthur. I have struck a bargain with King Balinor. Emrys does not have any magic, and Balinor has promised no magic will ever cross our boundaries from his kingdom ever again."

"Father, I can't marry someone I don't love!" Arthur looks about as upset about this whole arrangement as I was. 

"Oh, yes you can, and you will. Now, show you king some respect."

Arthur's face softens immediately as he takes a step away from his father. "I'm sorry, sire."

"From here, Gaius, we have two paths. The first being to defend the kingdom. Who attacks Dragor?"

"Cenred, sir."

"He has always been a sworn enemy of Camelot." Uther slwoly steps down to the floor from his throne to approach us.

Gaius nods. "He has, sire," he says slowly. 

"It would not be too outlandish to help Dragor with Cenred being the attacker," Arthur says.

"Yes, but almost all the people have magic."

That's false. Pure fiction. How can he think that our entire country is made of magic peopel and beings? And even so, how can he think so withoput attacking him directly. We are neighbors and he, if he is to believe such things about us, are all hunted by him. Why would we not retaliate as a untied kingdom and force? Uther truly is an idiot. 

"I think, sire," Gaius begins, "this would best be discussed with the entire council present."

"Of course. you are right, Gaius. We will wait until council conveens tonight to discuss such a matter as war."

"Now, if you'll excuse me sire, I have work to do, getting Merlin settled in and all."

"Of course, of course. You are dismissed." Uther waves his hand. Gaius bows to the king and to Arthur. I follow in suit, before we make our retreat from the Great Hall. I take my stride behind Gaius, as servants flood the halls of the palace. 

"Merlin!" I turn, as does Gaius at the sound of the crown Prince's voice. I give a puzzled look to Gaius. He shrugs and continues walking to his, our, chambers. 

"Yes, Prince?" I know the use of just his title will set him off. 

"Why did you not tell me who you were when we met? You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble on my part."

I laugh through my nose once. "And you see, young Pendragon, that is what is wrong with this kingdom. You think that you, along with your closest advisers and friends, are higher than the rest of us. When we are hurt, you wouldn't even flinch. If say Gaius, were ill, you'd go to the ends of the world to save him. There are certain things you need to learn about the relationship between ruler and people. You are young and naive. Do not assume, that just because I am Gaius' servant, that I am any better than your average peasant or servant. Sire." I curtsy, and turn on my heel. He is a prat, and he will learn his place long before he even knows I'm his wife to be.


	4. Training Prince Arthur

I know Arthur had to be completely mortified with what I told him yesterday. So, today I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself. At least, that's my excuse. I get out of bed with a new vigor. I dress in my training clothes. I tie the pants tight and my hair up into a knot. Out the window, I can see Arthur is the only knight up at the moment. This is the perfect time. I tuck my sword in my belt and head out.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whip around to find Gaius sitting at the table eating a bowl of soup. I can't believe he's actually up this early.

"I'm going to train," I say, placing a hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Merlin, you can't just go doing things you would normally do at home. You are supposed to be a physician in training. Seeing you with a sword would put Uther off our story. We need him to believe it until the siege is up."

"I'm going training. There's nothing you can do to stop me." I turn on my heel refusing to let Gaius have another word on the subject. I hurry out of the palace to the courtyard where Arthur is whacking away at a dummy stuffed with straw.

"Doesn't that belong in a corn field?"

I think I startle Arthur because he whips around, pointing his sword at me. "Merlin," Arthur sighs, relaxing his stance. "What are you doing here? Doesn't Gaius need you help or something?"

I shake my head. "Not this early in the morning. He's still sleeping. I thought I'd work on my sword play." I spin my sword in my head, testing a position.

Arthur's laugh sets me off. He must think I can't do anything with a sword. I guess I'll have to prove him wrong. "I mean no offence, Merlin, but really? Aren't you a scientist? Not a swordsman... woman..." Arthur shakes his head.

"You willing to fight me?" I swing the sword and settle into my comfortable beginning position.

Arthur scoffs. "It will be too easy." He swings into his own beginning position. It doesn't take long to analyze how he will start and what way he will go.

"Don't go easy," I taunt. A little teasing never did anyone any harm.

"If that's what you wish." Arthur hauls his sword at me. I duck out the way and slash back. Arthur deflects from behind him and spins around to meet me. I bounce on the balls of my feet before launching my next attack. He parries, almost too easily it seems. I can't let him win. We go a few more rounds like this before I find my opportunity. I strike at his hilt. The blow is strong enough to send his sword to the ground. He stumbles a moment, stunned, before I kick his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. He holds up his hands, glaring angrily at the blade pointed at his throat.

"Impressive, Merlin," he seethes.

"Thanks," I say, with a little attitude. I mean, come on. I just beat Camelot's best swordsman. I relax my stance and hold out a hand to help Arthur up.

He grunts and rolls away from me. He hops to his feet on his own.

"Prat," I mumble under my breath. He sheaths his sword and brushes the dirt from his clothes. I catch his glaring look every once and a while as I walk back to the palace. That was plenty of training for one day.

I get some strange looks as I walk through the palace. More people are up and about since it is later in the day. There's also the fact that I am suppose to be a training physician. A training physician doesn't walk around with a sword at her hip. As I enter Grandfather's chambers, I begin to wonder about Owen: where he is, what he's doing.

"Finally. I saw what you did, Merlin."

"Grandfather-" He gives me a look like I have no words that will change what he thinks of the matter. "Fine. What do you need of me?"

"First, change into suitable clothing. Then, you will be delivering some tonics to different people in the castle today. You need to get yourself acquainted with the castle before anything more happens."

I sigh, but head to my chambers to change. This is going to be hard for me. I can't wait to hear word from my father that the siege is over and I can rejoin him once again, even if that means I have to marry the dollophead, Prince Arthur, himself.

When I reappear from my chambers, Grandfather has a bag of potions and tonics waiting for me. "Each of these has a name on it, and their chambers in the palace. Good luck." He smiles at me, handing over the bag. I scowl at him and sling it across my shoulder. I didn't even get to eat breakfast. 

"Oh, and Merlin," Grandfather says before I step out the door. "You'll be needing this." He hands a me a well made sandwich.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Of course. Off you go."

I take off through the castle, sandwich in hand. I chomp on the sandwich as I walk out of grandfather's section of the palace. Guards are stationed at every entrance along the corridors. Out in the courtyard Arthur is training his knights. He's going through very basic concepts. I bet these are incoming knights. I laugh inwardly at how ignorant they all are to the ways of knighthood and sword play. Aren't these supposed to be noblemen? That's something my father and his father before him has never understood that tradition practiced by other kingdoms. If the knights can prove their loyalty, then why do hype gypsy have to be noblemen. Most of the time the best swordsman are not noblemen at all.

I catch Arthur's eye at some point. He glares at me. I smile back and skip off into the palace. The first person on my list is an old blind man. Grandfather warned me not to let him drink it all at once. I finally get to his chambers in the palace. I knock once, twice. A shriveling old man opens the door. His eyes are squinted, almost as if he can see somewhat. 

"Sir. I... I have your medicine. Gaius sent me." He smiles, many of his teeth missing, and holds out his hand. I gently place the bottle in his. "Gaius told me to remind you..." I start as he up ends the bottle. He drains it quickly smacking his old, wiry lips. "I'm... I'm sure it's fine," I says as the old man nods and closes the door. 

I glance at my list to continue my rounds. I quickly dart about the palace, until I'm so turned around, I'm not sure can find Grandfather's chambers again. Finally, I reach the last person on my list: Morgan, Uther's ward. I have to deliver a sleeping draft to her. As I've wandered the palace, I've heard many things about her. She, apparently, is very kind to the servant who works for her. She and Arthur are like siblings. I just hope she's nothing like Arthur. I knock on the door lightly. The door creaks open a moment later.

"Yes?"

Not knowing whether this is Morgan or her maid I say, "I have a sleeping draft for Morgan."

"Oh, do please come in!" As I believe it to be Morgan, opens the door wider so I may enter. I do so cautiously. I do not want to intrude on the lady. I have to stay in character as Grandfather's apprentice. 

"Set it there on the table," Morgan says, checking her reflection. 

"Of course, m'lady." I set the vial down gently on the table in the center of the room. 

"No need to call me that!" Morgan exclaims. 

"I'm... sorry?" I'm quite confused. 

"I've heard about you. You're Gaius; apprentice, are you not?"

"I am."

Morgan sit gracefully in a chair near me.

"I haven't heard the last of you from Arthur. He never shuts up!"

Arthur, speaking of me? Not in this life time.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. I think you have the wrong person."

"No. No! Already this morning he was complaining about how you beat him on the practice sands. He won't stop talking about you. It's Merlin this, and Merlin that. I'm beginning to think he fancies you." Morgan smiles mischievously. 

I shake my head. "No, there's no way." This could be a problem. Owen and I expected for me to fly under the radar so no one knew me when I returned as Emrys. Now, Morgan and Arthur have taken a deep liking to me. They will recognize me later. This is not good. 

"Of course there's a way. Just because Uther would never be okay with it doesn't mean it isn't possible. I could help if you wanted."

"No. No. No. No." i start backing away. I can't let this happen. "I'm sorry, Morgan, er, m'lady, I... I came here to study medicine. I... I can't..."

Morgan sighs. "I suppose. I'm sorry. This is my fault. But, we are friends now, yeah? If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I smile shyly before disappearing out of her chambers. I hurry away, keeping my eyes trained at the ground. I know I have to go out of this section of the palace before I can get to Grandfather's chambers. But going outside, means facing Arthur. Even if what Morgan said is false, I can't face him right now. I'm too shocked. I hurry past the training sands, not looking up, refusing to search him out. I pop into the hallway that will take me to Grandfather's chambers. I'm sure I am receiving plenty of strange looks from the guards around the palace. I am ready to be in the safety of my own chambers. I shut the door and lean against it for support. I can not believe Morgan told me all that. Why would she tell me all that? So much so sibling secret. More than anything else I wanted to speak with Owen now.

"How did it go?" Grandfather's voice startles me so much I jump, resulting in dropping the pouch he gave me to carry all the vials in. "Goodness, Merlin. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine. You just startled me, is all."

"Well, these are my chambers, Merlin."

"Yes I realize that!" I snap. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's all right. No need to fret. Why don't you bring that pouch you dropped over here. Tell me, did you get them all delievered?"

I nod, sitting at the table. I drop the pouch in front of Grandfather. "Yes, all of the recipients were very kind."

"Most people in Camelot are. Did you meet Morgan, Uther's ward?"

"I did."

"And?" 

"She was kind enough. A little overly kind in my opinion."

"Morgan has always been like that, even when she was a small girl. Always open to other people, never afraid. It got her into trouble more times than not."

I didn't need to hear Grandfather reminisce. "I need to speak with Owen. I'll be back before supper."

"You better be. The king expects us for supper tonight."

I nod. "No need to worry." I stand and quickly retreat. As I walk in the courtyard, I glance over at the training sands to see Arthur still practicing vigorously. He doesn't notice me, for which I am thankful. I slip into the lower town, guard either not taking notice, nor do they care. 

It doesn't take me long to work my way back to the Tavern and Inn Owen and I stopped at. I find the room we were given and knock on the door. I smile at him when he opens the door. 

"Em- Merlin!" Owen exclaims, quickly correctly his almost mistake. He hugs me, pulling me into the room. "How are you? How are things going at the palace? Is your Grandfather's kind?"

"Woah, slow down, Owen. Everything's fine... I think."

"Merlin, what could be wrong?"

I shift slightly on the bed. I wasn't really sure if I was ready to tell him, and now I have to. "Well, this morning, Grandfather sent me to deliver vials of medicine to people around the palace so I could learn my way, which did not work. I have no idea how to get anywhere. And of course, one of the vials goes to Morgan, Uther ward."

"Yes, right, go on," Owen urges.

I sigh. "Well, she has informed me that Arthur... might... well... fancy me." I can't believe I just told Owen that.

"Merlin, this is bad, very bad. He doesn't know anything about you. Wait a second. How does he know who you are anyway? He should have even met you."

"You see," I start. I clear my throat, trying to explain everything to him. "I met him severals times. The first, I questioned him, rather harshly not knowing who he was. The second I met him in court and the third I dueled with him and won."

"Merlin!" Owen exclaims. I know by the way he throws his hands to his head and stands up, avoiding me at all costs, that he is extremely angry with me. I've only seen him do it a few times. Owen is normally very reserved. He is my father's most trusted knight after all. He kept his emotions very reserved from those around him, only emitting them when he truly felt something truly strong. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"No you weren't! This could jeopardize everything! Don't you understand the whole future of our kingdom rests with this marriage?"

"What?" I ask genuinely confused.

Owen expression shows he let something out that was not to be something I knew about.

"Owen?" I stand, approaching him. How did he think he could keep anything from me. "What is this about?"

"No. Your father would have my head."

"My father never has to know," I say through my teeth. If Owen doesn't tell me, there might not be a happy ending here. 

"Emrys," Owen whispers, "Uther is threatening war. He speaks of armies enough to destroy us, even with all the sorcerers in the land. Your marriage is the only thing that can save our kingdom from destruction."

I take a moment to process it all. Somewhere in Camelot, Uther has an army that can defeat sorcerers. He can defeat my people. Magic will be gone forever. If I jeopardize that by associating my Merlin self with him, it will all be my fault. "I think I understand. Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to harm my people."

"Not intentionally, no. I know that and believe it with all my heart. But, if Arthur already knows who you are and has been affected by you, he will recognize you when we introduce you. Our kingdom may already be in jeopardy and we don't know it yet."

Owen just voiced my fears. I may already put my kingdom and people in grave danger.


	5. Dinner with the King

After my visit with Owen, I returned to prepare for dinner. I would be dining with the king after all. I change into something more suitable, but I must remember who I am here. I can't ever let the king know. It may already be too late.

"Grandfather?" I ask when I step out of my chambers.

"Yes, Merlin, what is it?" He turn to me from his work table.

I slide my hands behind my back and glance at the ground. "Why does the king wish to dine with us?"

Grandfather takes a deep breath. "He wants to learn about your work. So, Merlin, you better come up with something good." He claps my on the shoulder before heading out. I blink a few times in surprise before hurrying after him. I quickly think through my memory to come up with something I can turn into a story for the king.

We enter the dining hall far to soon. But, there sits the king and his son. I stop where I am and bow to Uther.

"Please rise," Uther commands.

I do as he says and hesitatnly follow Grandfather to the table. I sit next to him, trying to avoid eye contact with Arthur. I can feel his eyes on me, burning into me.

"Thank you, Gaius, Merlin, for joining us for supper."

"Your Majesty?" I ask nervously. I swallow as all three look at me.

"Yes?"

"May I... may I ask why we have been granted the honor of dining with you?" I ask before bowing my head. I peer through my eyelashes to see Arthur still staring at me, his chin propped up with his gloved fist.

The two other men chuckle. "Of course Merlin! I often sup with some of my high servants like the physician and perhaps my manservant if I had one. It was a tradition Arthur wished to continue when his mother died."

I nod. I had always heard of Irgaine's heart. This is one I often heard of from the people back home. She was so differ than he husband. Which is why I suspect they got along so well. The balanced each other out. With her gone, Uther had become a tyrant. I wonder how many people could see it. Could Arthur see it, or was he to young to remember what his father was like before his mother died?

"Well he must have a heart the size as his mother's to continue something so wonderful," I say quietly.

"That he does. That he does."

After a short pause Gradfather and Uther begin to talk. I remain quiet, smiling as the servants come in with wine and water. I ask for water as the three men receive wine. I never liked wine. It always burnt my throat. I always avoided drinking it if I could.

I glance up and see Arthur staring at me. I blush and return my gaze to my cup, fiddling with it carefully. I can feel my heart race inside my chest. Heat rising to my cheeks which makes things even more embarrassing.

It feels like an eternity before they servants finally appear with food. We happily accept the food. Uther dives right in, continuing to speak with Grandfather as he does so. I pick at my food. Although it's delicious I can't bring myself to eat anything. I can feel Arthur's eyes on me and it's distracting me from anything else.

I don't realize Arthur is leaning across the table until he says, "You should eat."

I startle, glancing up at him. "And why should I?" I ask.

"Always so stubborn," Arthur mutters.

"I am not!"

He chuckles. "You most defiantly are. Now, eat. I'm sure you never eaten anything so wonderful in your life. So please, Merlin, take advantage of it." He sits back up, smiling at me just slightly. He take a a bite f his own food, staring me dow. As of saying I should do the same.

I sigh and concede. I take a true bite of the food and find it is even more wonderful than I had originally thought. The one thing that Arthur was wrong about is that I used to eat food like this every day. It is good that he doesn't know that, but at the same time, jeopardizing that he doesn't.

I eat quietly with no more encounters with the prince. He listens to his father's conversation, occasionally inputting his own thought.

Finally, the log dismisses us. I sigh in relief when I have made it out of the the Great Hall. I turn, going a different way than Grandfather.

"Merlin?" He asks.

"I'll be along shortly."

He stares at me a moment longer then continues on his way. I want to do a little exploring tonight. I run up some stairs and around a corner. I don't stop climbing stairs until I've reached a small room at the top of the palace. I open the only other door in the room and find it leads out to a balcony. If this were my father's palace this would be where guards would stand watch, and several of them. As of right now, it seems I am the only occupant. The wind blows my hair. It smells so good. It is coming of the sea, so it is cool and carries a faint scent of sea salt. I breath in the beautiful scent, glad to be away from any worries at the moment. 

I can see everything from up here. Stars twinkle above me. Distant lights in the lower town flicker. I know somewhere down there, Owen sleeps in a bed. Beyond the lower town is the forest. And beyond there, although I cannot see it, is my kingdom. Oh, how I long for home. I wish to see my mother and father again. I wish to know that they are all right.

I hear a cough from behind me. I whip around only to see the tail end of a red cape floating down the staircase. Arthur! Arthur was up here watching me! I can't decide whether or not to run down or stay here. Some way or another, I decide to run. I whip around corners, taking two stairs at a time. Finally I can see him. The back of his cape flutters around another corner. As I take the corner, my foot slips. I tumble down the stairs before I even register what happened. I hit something other than stairs and I continue tumbling in a blur of red. 

Finally, I roll to a stop. I sit up, sore all over.

"Merlin are you alright?" Someone exclaims. 

Whoever it is, comes over to examine me. I feel strong hands on my arms, holding me up. 

"Merlin, speak to me."

It finally hits me who it is. "Arthur," I groan, rubbing my head.

He sucks in a breath. "I need to get you to Gaius." He settles himself by me and wraps his strong arms around me. he hefts me into the air. "It will be all right," Arthur whispers. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck as he begins moving. He whispers meaningless word in my ear, and that's the last thing I remember.


	6. Healing

Owen is standing there. Along with my mother and father. And there is my tutor, Alexandro. Behind them stood throngs of knights and soldiers very dear to my father. On the other side of the Grand Hall is Uther and Morgan. Arthur stands in front of them with some old man I've never seen before. Lining the hall behind them are numerous knights and nobles I've seen around the palace. Arthur is smiling at me and holds out his hand. I take in gingerly. I'm not even sure why. Everyone is in their best robes. Mother, Father, Uther, and Arthur all wear their crowns.

The old man begins to speak. "We have come together on this fine day to wed these two lovely people."

Shock overtakes my body. What? I don't remember ever meeting Arthur as Emrys. How is this happening? When did siege end? When did everyone arrive in Camelot? Has everyone known the whole time?

"You may kiss the bride."

Arthur smiles fondly at me and leans in for a kiss. Shocked I do the same, just before our lips touch, everything disappears. It is all gone. Just blackness.

"Merlin. Merlin." I hear. I don't know where it is coming from. "Merlin!" It comes again. Slowly, my eyelids peel themselves apart as someone says it again, "Merlin, can you hear me?" I groan in response as I realize everything hurts. Even my eyes. Light begins to stream in from my open eyes, leaving everything in a blurry mess of colors. I can tell that someone is in front of my face. Whoever it is seems to sigh. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

I nod, groaning again. Slowly, the blurs come into focus. I see Arthur's smiling face in front of me. Why is he here? Where is here?

"Gaius, she's awake."

"Very good, my lord," I hear Grandfather from the other side of the room.

"No, no," Arthur says quickly as I try to turn my head. He puts his hand on the side of it to stop me. I can feel his calloused hands on my face, and internally, I am happy. "You have a concussion. Gaius says he doesn't want you to move. It can make it worse."

Grandfather comes into view. "Thank you, sire, but you may go if you wish. I'm sure you have other, more important things to attend to."

Arthur nods, standing, never once taking his eyes off me. "Of course, Gaius. I will return to check in,"

"Thank you, sire," Grandfather nods. "But, that is not necessary."

"Of course it is. I wish only to see that she is well."

"That is very thoughtful, my lord," Grandfather says bowing his head.

It takes a minutes longer, but Arthur does turn and exit.

Grandfather begins to dab a wet cloth in my forged. I hiss at the sting. "Merlin, what happened?" Grandfather asks.

I sigh. "I'm not quite sure. Somehow I slipped and fell down the stairs. I must have ran into Arthur on the way down."

"You need to be more careful, Merlin. It would be quite terrible if we were to lose you." He steps back. His meaning, although hidden beneath façade, is clear to me. Without me, there is no hope for my kingdom.

I lay back down on my bed. Everything hurts. It's as if every bone in my body is healing. That is actually quite possible with the fall I took. Grandfather continues to treat cuts and bruises along my body. I hiss every once and a while when something hurts more than the others. and every time, Grandfather says, "It's going to hurt while I clean it, but it will hurt less in the end."

When he finally finishes, I release a sigh. I lay back down gingerly, careful of my wounds. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. My body is exhausted from the day. I dream of Arthur again. This time, he is proposing to me. But, something's off. I'm not wearing any of my clothes as I would be if I was Emrys. I'm wearing my old worn clothes as Merlin.

"Merlin, please, accept this ring as a promise of marriage. I love you."

My eyes shoot open to see sunlight streaming from my window, the dream over. I am sitting, but it doesn't hurt to badly. I slowly stand, leaning on the post of my bed. I look over when the door opens, expecting Grandfather. Instead, it is Arthur.

"Oh! Merlin, what are you doing?" He rushes over, pulling me into his arms so I am barely supporting myself.

"Arthur, I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt anymore." I push myself away from him, showing him I can stand on my own.

Arthur smiles slightly, before sighing with relief. "I am so glad you are all right. Gaius, come see. Merlin is back on her own two feet!"

I hear Grandfather shuffling to my chambers. "Oh my, Merlin! That's wonderful. I'm so glad you're healing so well!"

I smile gratefully at him. He knows it's the magic inside me that is stitching my wounds together. Magic is the foundation of the earth. It makes up everything that exists. Without it the world would not function. By having magic under my control, it helps me by healing me whenever I need it. This is why those with magic live so long. Their bodies are constantly in the process of healing. Since Arthur's father hates magic and is bent on destroying it all, Arthur has no idea what magic can do. In which this case, is a very good thing. He believes that I am just healing fast under the constant care of Grandfather.

"Well," Arthur says. "It's wonderful to see you back on your feet. You have us all quite a scare two days ago."

It has been two days? Well, I guess since I fell around dinner time it makes sense.

"I suppose I will see you later then."

I nod trying to smile. Arthur is quite awkward. I am beginning to see what Morgan was onto.

He, awkwardly backs out of my chambers. Grandfather watches out the door until he has left entirely before saying, "Can you heal the rest? Are you strong enough?"

I nod, letting out a breath. "I think so. I'll see what I can do."

Gently, I lower myself onto the bed. I breath deeply, trying to pull my heart rate down. Arthur couldn't have made me this flustered. I mean, I do not feel that way about him. I love Owen. Not Arthur.

I finally get the beating of my heart lowered. I can think properly enough to perform a healing spell. I focus on he spots along my body that hurt the worst. I start there, muttering the magic words under my breath.

The magic language is composed of the oldest language amount men. It was the first language spoken by humans. Those original humans were the ones who had the deepest connection to the magic. Through them it has been passed down to only some of us. Father is worried because the number of sorcerers is dwindling. It is Uther's fault in part. He has slaughtered good, innocent people. Now, because of that, less people can use magic, to keep the Earth alive.

I feel the magic begin to work, pull together tissues and sewing me back to full capacity. It isn't long before I can feel every part of my body cleansed and back to full functionality. But, I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open.

Grandfather guides me back down to the bed. "Sleep, my girl," he whispers softly before kissing my forehead.


End file.
